pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Corsola
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |dexcokalos=146 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation II |species=Coral Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Rock |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=5.0 kg |imweight=11.0 lbs. |ability=Hustle Natural Cure |dw=Regenerator |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 3 |body=14 |color=Pink |male=25 |2-name=Corsola |2-jname=サニーゴ Saniigo |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-type=Ghost |2-species=Coral Pokémon |2-ability=Weak Armor Cursed Body |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Piloswine |2-ndex=222A |2-ndexnext=Remoraid |2-dexgalar=236 |2-evointo=Cursola |2-male=25 |2-female=75 |2-metheight=0.6 m |2-imheight=2'00" |2-metweight=0.5 kg |2-imweight=1.1 lbs. |2-color=White |2-egg1=Water 1 |2-egg2=Water 3 |2-body=14 |2-evo= }}Corsola (Japanese: サニーゴ Saniigo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II and a -type introduced in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Corsola is composed of a pink and white, coral-like substance. It has a small face with a smile and a white underbelly. In addition to the coral outgrowths (also described as branches) situated all over the upper half of its body, Corsola also has a growth like a horn on its head, and that is considered its natural armament when facing underwater predators. Galarian Corsola has an overall white substance and has a grey underbelly. It also has red eyes, and it now has a frown rather than a smile. Behavior Found in the warm shallow waters of southern seas, Corsola requires clean water to live. If its habitat is dirty, the growths on its back become discolored and degenerate. However, when it is healthy, its growths regularly shed and grow back. It is able to regrow them over the course of a single night. It forms large social groups. Occasionally, these groups get so large that people may live atop them, as is the case in Pacifidlog Town. Corsola's horn is a prized material, commonly used for jewelry and carving as seen in the anime. Smaller Pokémon like Seadra and Luvdisc are sometimes sheltered by Corsola's branches, and even offer it protection from foes. Galarian Corsola were wiped out by sudden changes in ocean temperature caused by a meteor impact, turning them into Ghost-types. Its body is a bleached white with half-closed pink eyes and a perpetual frown, and its arms and branches have a distinctly semitransparent appearance to them; the branches can be used to take root inside and drain the life force of others. The branches cannot cause injures or pain, but they immobilize the victim until Galarian Corsola lets them go. They are commonly found in the remains of prehistoric seas, and while they can be mistaken for ordinary rocks, they will curse anybody who kicks them by accident. It’s said that this form arose from the Corsola that lived in the sea surrounding the Galar region in the ancient past and that lost their lives due to a meteorite impact in the area. They are often found living in places that were once seabeds, and it’s said that they sometimes attack humans and Pokémon that they come in contact with. The semitransparent branches that grow from its body are not actually corporeal, and they’re incapable of causing injury or pain. However, if an opponent comes in contact with them, these branches will take root in the victim’s body and absorb its life-force, leaving it unable to move. Natural abilities Corsola has the ability Hustle which its shares with six other Pokémon. Its second ability is Natural Cure. Due to its appearance, it seems that Corsola could easily disguise itself as a rock or coral to avoid being eaten/attacked. The branches serve to supply Corsola with nutrients by absorbing them from wherever there is clean water. The branches are amazingly expendable; if any branch breaks off, Corsola can grow it back over the period of one night (compare with Staryu). However, this fragility is undermined by Corsola’s inability to live in polluted water. If the sea is polluted, Corsola’s branches become discolored and soon crumble away, where soon after the Pokémon will die. Galarian Corsola, a Ghost-type, are able to absorb life forces to supply itself. They can also curse people who accidentally kick them. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve, but its Galarian form evolves into Cursola at level 38. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation II-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 4 |'Bubble'|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 8 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 10 |'Bubble Beam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 13 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 17 |'Ancient Power'|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 20 |Spike Cannon|20|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 23 |Lucky Chant|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 27 |'Brine'|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} 29 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|1|0}} 31 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 35 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 38 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 41 |'Power Gem'|80|100|20|Rock|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 45 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 47 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 50 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 4 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 8 |'Bubble'|20|100|30|Water|Special}} 10 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 13 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 17 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special}} 20 |'AncientPower'|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 23 |Lucky Chant|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 27 |Spike Cannon|20|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 29 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status}} 31 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 35 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 38 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status}} 41 |'Power Gem'|70|100|20|Rock|Special}} 45 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 47 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 52 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, Bidoof, Bibarel|—|—|10|???|Status|Tough|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Galarian Corsola Corsola Galarian Shiny SS.gif Shiny Galarian Corsola }} Appearances Anime In the Pokémon anime, Misty caught a Corsola in the episode A Corsola Caper, and has owned it ever since. It almost immediately became Misty's primary battling Pokémon, displaying surprisingly strong offensive abilities (in one case, knocking out a Gyarados with a single attack) in addition to the defensive power for which the species is best known. *Misty's Corsola *Professor Elm's Corsola *Juan's Corsola Trivia *Despite Corsola's many Pokédex entries suggesting that Corsola can't live in polluted waters, it can still learn Toxic by TM. **The Pokédex entry for Emerald also suggests that if a Corsola used Toxic underwater its coral stalks would crumble away. **Although rather implicit, the existence of Galarian Corsola seems to support this claim that Corsola is weak to poison and pollutants. *Colonies of Corsola stop Pacifidlog Town from drowning. Origin Corsola is based on a coral. Galarian Corsola is based on the white bleached coral, which are the ones that are dying due to global warming side effects. Etymology Corsola comes from coral, sole ''(a piece of coral), and ''solar. Its Japanese name Sunnygo comes from sunny and sango (coral). Gallery 222Corsola_OS_anime.png 222Corsola_OS_anime_2.png 222Corsola_Dream.png 222Corsola_Pokemon_Stadium.png 222Corsola Pokémon Colosseum.png 222Corsola_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 222Corsola Pokémon HOME.png 222Corsola Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Corsola-GO.png Corsola GO Shiny.png CorsolaSprite.png ShinyCorsolaSprite.png Poke Finder.png Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:White Pokémon